In Search Of Prince Charming
by CarlisleAndBella'sLove
Summary: Isabella Swan, 17, has had enough of her boring life with Jacob in Phoenix so she takes control, moves to Forks and lives with Charlie in hope of finding her Prince Charming. She never thought that her prince charming would bring so many obstacles, love and pain into her life. She never knew he would end up being her teacher. She never thought she would fall in love so quickly. BxE
1. Mr Almost

**Hey everyone! This is my first official story on my new account, I hope you like it and I would appreciate if you would review it, Thank you! :) As always, Stephanie Meyer owns everyone, I just own the plot.**

 **Each chapter will have a plot based on a song, but all the chapters together will create a story.**

 **The song that gave me the inspiration for this chapter is "Meghan Trainor – Mr Almost"**

 **Bella's POV**

Everyone thought that me and Jacob Black were the perfect couple. My mom believed he was legit and expected me to marry him when the time came and that he was the perfect boyfriend. I however didn't see it, I know that he is perfect, but he is not perfect for me. However, I have been with him for a while, they told me to give it time to see if it would work. It was like trying to force a puzzle piece, but he wasn't a perfect fit for me. I wanted prince charming and I was settling for the peasant.

Whilst I was in the middle of my train of thoughts, Jacob kept calling me name.

"BellaBoo!" I turned around and smiled a little and went up to him and gave him a small hug.

"Hi Jake…" he instantly saw the worry on my face… he knew something was wrong but he looked afraid to ask.

"What's wrong honey?" I plastered a fake smile on my face to put him off.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie" he seemed to believe me and gave me a kiss, it was sweet but there was no spark and something was missing.

"Good because I need to ask you something important" he then began to hold my hands and looked deeply into my doe brown eyes smiling instantly and there was a sparkle in his eye that I had only seen a couple of times.

"Bella, you know I love you with all my heart and we are perfect together, we have been together so long and I feel as if I'm the most luckiest man on the planet, I would like us to grow up, have kids and grow old together, will you marry me BellaBoo?" he then began to kneel and I knew that he deserved to know the truth and find someone who truly deserved him. I knelt down next to him and spoke.

"Jacob…. I can't marry you, I'm too young for this, but let's talk honestly, you're not the perfect match for me, everyone told me to give it time and my mom thinks your perfect but there's not chemistry. It's like trying to force a puzzle piece, that's not a perfect fit for me, it doesn't work. I know this is not what you wanted to hear but I need to find my prince charming, you're not mine Jacob, your someone else's and that girl is going to love you so much more than I ever could, please don't hate me, I'm sorry this is ending this way, I'm sorry I teased you for so long, you expected to share everything will me and I led you astray, I'm sorry Jacob"

After I expressed my feelings I got up off of my knees and turned around and walked away. I chose to walk away from not only Jacob, but my mother, my beautiful phoenix and my life here. I needed a fresh start.

I walked home that night in the pouring rain and as soon as I got home, I packed everything up while my mom was asleep and put everything in my truck. This truck was special, my dad, Charlie gave it to me for my 16th Birthday a year ago when I visited him for the summer. I missed him so much. After everything was piled high in the back on my truck and was wrapped under a sheet and secure, I got inside the cabin, started the engine and drove, I needed to get away.

I got my phone out of my bag and dialled the only number whose voice I needed to hear.

"Hello?" I instantly smiled through the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

"Hey Dad…. I'm coming home" I sniffed and smiled. I was coming home, home was somewhere where you enjoyed the memories in that place. Home was with someone you cared for, home was green and wet and small. Home was Forks, Washington.

 **Hope everyone liked it!**

 **Please review and if you have suggestions just message me or drop them in a review!**

 **Thanks**

 **Kelly**

 **x**


	2. Fool Again

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 2, please review and tell me what you think, I would like to know if you guys think I'm starting off good! As always Stephanie Meyer owns everyone :(**

 **Inspiration song for this chapter is Westlife – Fool Again**

 **Edward's POV**

I knew she was keeping something from me, i could see it in her face, I needed to know what she has been hiding from me, to be honest, I knew deep inside my heart what it was, I should have seen it coming, I should have seen the signs.

"Who's going to take my place?" I asked her without showing any emotions on my face, she looked at me as if I had grown three heads, she them began to flutter her eyes and smirk as if she knew she could get away without telling me the truth. She came closer to me on the sofa we were currently sat on in her apartment, I move further away from her.

"Edward, what are you talking about now?" she thought she was too good for her but to be honest, in this moment I would have disagreed even though normally I would have agreed with her. She started to twirl her strawberry blonde hair around her index finger, trying to act innocent. This made me angry, I got up and on my feet instantly.

"Who he is?!" I was fuming and shaking and my jaw was clenched, I thought I was going to break it with how much pressure was on it.

She stood and tried to run her perfectly manicured nail down my sculptured chest, I shoved her hand away as soon as her hand was an inch away from touching me. "What are you on about Edward? I'm confused"

I then began to laugh and fold my arms across my chest, was she honestly trying to joke and not fess up about how she has violated me in the most heart breaking way? Cheating on me with someone else, the lowest a person could possibly go?

"The man who you have cheated on me with?" she the dropped the who act that I already knew about and then smirked and put her hands across her chest as well, copying my actions, she then laughed.

"Honestly Edward, I am not sorry, I thought I would be able to forget what happened, but how the hell do you expect me to carry on when I don't love you and you're not giving me no action? I'm a women, I have needs I'll have you know! I'm only human" I then got my satchel bag, which contained my paperwork from the school I was currently teaching at and got my coat on and scooped up my belongings.

"Only human, a normal human being with a heart, wouldn't have done that to someone who loved them. You heard me right, loved not love, how can I love someone like you, someone who is willing to take me heart and crush it without remorse… and also I could never have sex with you, for a start, it's called making love and you don't love me and you're not special enough, someday I will find a beautiful women who loves me for who I am and is willing to wait and cherish me unlike you, can't believe I was such a fool, I never thought our love would end if I'm being honest, it's over Tanya, goodbye."

I walked out of her apartment and took a deep breath, taking in as much oxygen as my lungs could possibly take in and let the deep breath out. I wasn't going to ever waste my time on someone like her again, I was better than that. I needed to get away from everything, I was sick of the sight of everything that reminded me of her, I needed a fresh start. I went home and packed everything that was valuable to me and chucked the rest of it out, I could buy new stuff, I put everything in my Volvo. I took out my phone and rung my boss, who was the principle of Seattle High School, I told her I resigned with immediate effect. I needed to get away, he didn't question my decision. I got everything ready in car, locked up my apartment and knew I would get it sorted out for sale as soon as I had everything sorted. I took out my car keys from my pocket and drove, I blasted the radio on and just relaxed, I wasn't coming back here if I didn't have too and I would avoid it as much as possible. After around four hours of driving, I reached my destination, I got out of my car, locked it up, and walked up the three steps that were in front of the door. I stood there for a minute, thinking of what to say. I got the nerve to knock so I jogged up the steps and knocked on the door before I changed my mind, I waited a few minutes and then, through the glass windows I could see her walking down the stairs, looking lovely as usual, she turned the corner to come down the last few steps of the stairs and she smiled warmly when she saw me, she hurried towards the door and opened it. She then pulled me to her and hugged me for a minute or two. She pulled away and held my face between her hands and smiled a small smile.

"Finally, my baby is home" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mom, it's good to be home, do you mind if I stay a while? Some stuff happened in Seattle and I don't want to go back" she smiled hugely and looked giddy which reminded me of someone.

"Of course you can Edward, your always welcome to stay here for as long as you wish too, your father and I are glad your home, he'll be so happy to see you once he comes off his shift at the hospital"

"Thank you so much mom, I really appreciate it" she welcomed me inside as the weather was starting to turn dull and foggy, as it usually did. We then continued to walk up the stairs to the living room and she patted the seat next to her on the sofa to tell me to sit next to her so I did.

"Edward what's happening with your job at the school?" I closed my eye for a moment.

"It's sorted mom, don't worry, I quit, I'm going to try and get a job at the high school here, surely they have something" she smiled and held my hand momentarily.

"I'll get your father to make a phone call tomorrow, he is very close friends with the principle, I'm sure he won't mind giving you a job honey" I nodded at her.

"Is my bedroom still the same?" I asked"

"Yes sweetie, I left it all the same, as I have done for both you, Alice and Emmett." Oh yes, my brother and sister. Both I hadn't spoken to since I got together with Tanya after I finished college. I hope they will speak to me. Speaking of the devil, Emmett appeared through the door with his wife in tow, Rosalie. I knew that they had moved into the area locally. Mom told me that they met each other when they were both travelling in Brazil, Rosalie is originally from New York but moved to Seattle to be closer to Emmett. Apparently they spent some time together in Brazil and knew they were meant to be so they decided to work on their relationship and now 6 years later at the ages of 25, they are both incredibly happily married with a son on the way, she was 5 months pregnant.

I smiled towards them both.

"Hello Emmett, Hi Rose" She smiled and waved, Emmett on the other hand, gave me a cold look.

"Emmett before you say anything I just want to let you know that I broke up with Tanya because she cheated on me, so I'm moving back here and hopefully going to be working at Forks high school soon, I'm just waiting for dad to come home to work out a few minor details" as soon as I said that I had broken up with her, he smiled and his eyes brightened, he looked like a child on Christmas day. As soon as I had finished speaking, he was in front of me hugging me and saying that he was glad that had happened but was sorry I was in pain and that he was there for me. This was music to my ears, this was just what I needed to hear.

After we finished hugging I asked where Alice was, mom said she was still at school. Eventually she came home after school and after everything was explained she was like my little sister again, she forgave and forgot about what happened.

A few hours later, dad was home and glad I was back, he made the phone call straight away and said that his friend Mr Aro Volutri was happy to have me and would welcome me with open arms the following Monday as today was Friday, this gave me a weekend to prepare myself and hopefully find a place of my own.

I was happy to announce that I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was the new English Teacher at Forks High.

The only thing missing from my life now was my Cinderella.

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Kelly**

 **x**


	3. Wherever I Go

**Hey everyone!**

 **This is newest chapter to the story! I hope you all like it and would love some reviews to see if you all like it or if you don't**

 **As always Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, I just own the plot.**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Song inspiration – Wherever I Go – Miley Cyrus**

 **Bella's POV**

I will always have the memories with my mom, we would be apart but she would always be with me wherever I go. I had to get away from things and hold on to tomorrow, I knew this was the correct choice, I'm letting go but I need to find out who I'm going to be, I need to find myself.

Here I am, I know everything's about to change, a chapter is ending but my story has only just begun, I need something different and I think Forks would help me achieve what I wanted plus I missed my dad and I wanted to spend more time with him, I had not seen him since I was 16. It was only a year since but he was my rock, I needed him.

I pulled my truck through the small roads of Forks, nothing had changed at all, it was still the same as it had always been but it made me feel special, it made me realise how this was my home and I didn't want to leave. I soon saw the house that I had grew up in until my mother decided it was best to take me and run away from dad and all her problems. She didn't know how to look after herself, it was always me looking after her. I needed space from her, she was too involved in her new marriage anyway so she wouldn't mind if I lived with dad, she would however be pissed that I left without saying goodbye. I pulled up in the driveway next to dad's cruiser, he was the chief of police after all. I soon turned off the engine and got out of the truck and took my things to the door. The door soon swung open and my dad appeared and smiled widely. He jogged down the steps and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you Bells" he said

"I missed you as well dad, I'm just glad to be home" he sighed and pulled away. He took a step back and started to investigate my face as if he was searching for something.

"What's happened Bella? You seemed quite agitated on the phone, is something up with Renee? Please tell me that boy hasn't hurt you, I swear to god, I'll rip his throat out…." I soon began to interrupt him.

"Dad, everything is fine honestly, mum is doing great even though she revolves her world around Phil now and Jacob is fine…. He asked me to marry him but I couldn't do it" dad looked surprised.

"Asked you to marry him?!" I laughed

"Don't worry, I'm too young plus I don't love him…. I didn't want to see anyone, I needed to get away from everything… I want to live here and start a fresh, start high school here and stay here until I go to college, is that alright?" he smiled warmly at me and nodded. Soon we took my belongings into the house and up into my old room which was not fully renovated with new things which I loved and thanks him for doing that on short notice.

"Actually… someone did it for me" I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked intrigued

"Alice" I slumped my shoulders

"Oh" I knew I looked sad, Alice was my best friend when I lived here up until last year… mom just dragged me away one day and off I went, without telling Alice goodbye, I knew she would hate me for that and I didn't know if she would still want to be friends or not.

"She missed you… she told me herself and says she can't wait to catch up tomorrow when you start school" I looked at him confused.

"School?" he nodded.

"Yeah I already called Mrs Cope and had her take care of everything, she has no problem sorting it all out for you, and she said she can't wait to see you tomorrow" I smiled. Mrs Cope was one of the secretaries at the school and she was one of the loveliest women anyone could meet, obviously next to Alice's mother Esme, she was an angel.

"Well then thanks Dad" he smiled and said not to worry but he did think I should call Alice and handed me a slip of paper with her number on it that she left. I took it from his hands instantly and smile inside.

"Thank you and I will call her now" he knew that was his que to leave and he soon was downstairs on the phone asking to make a pizza delivery and I also heard the television and could probably guess he was watching the sports channel.

I took my phone from my pocket and slowly dialled her number, I held the phone to my ear and waited for her to pick up, and after 3 rings she did.

"Hello?" her voice still sounded the same, like high bells.

"Hey Alice…" I said nervously

"Bella? Is that you?" she said, her voice began to break at the end.

"Yeah it's me. I'm finally home" I said and she giggled.

"Good I'm glad, I really missed you while you were away, and why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"My mom just packed everything while I was at school and dragged me to her car as soon as I was home, she never told me where we were going until we arrived at phoenix. I hated her for not letting me say goodbye to you and everyone else. How is everyone?"

"Aww, that is awful, I honestly thought I did something to upset you. Mum and dad missed you like crazy and everyone is okay. Emmett and Rosalie are fine, they are having a baby, it's a boy, and she's 5 months pregnant. Mum is alright, as per usual, dad is still always busy at the hospital, and Edward has just come home actually. Something about his girlfriend cheating on him." Aww that was awful to hear about Edward, even though I have personally never met him, he was at college when I became friends with Alice at school and have never met him during the times I have been in Forks. He seemed nice enough.

"Aww that's awful to hear, I hope he is alright and Rosalie pregnant, tell her congratulations, I bet she is over the moon, I know she has wanted this to happen for a long time and I bet Emmett was happy as well. I'm happy everyone is alright…Alice?"

"Yeah Bells?" I smiled

"Are we still friends after everything?" she giggled

"Of course, you're still my best friend, no one can replace you"

"Good I'm glad you've said that"

"Anyways… How is that mighty fine brother of yours?" I sighed, Alice has had a crush on my brother for years and I knew she liked him but she has never admitted it fully to me even though we both know I know.

"Jasper's fine… as far as I'm aware he's happy studying away at Peninsula College, still studying addiction studies. Anyway, you should see him more than me, he still lives with dad here, I haven't seen him yet, and he doesn't know I'm here."

"Bella….There is something I need to speak to you about?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Jasper has a girlfriend"

"Who is she? I hope she isn't no bimbo or anything I'll not be able to tolerate her if she is" I swear to god, Jasper has only ever had a few girlfriends, but they were either psycho's or bimbo's, I do not see what he saw in them to be honest.

"Well she isn't a bimbo I can tell you that, she is very cute, quite small, short black hair, likes to shop…" and then she giggled, the lightbulb clicked.

"Alice Mary Cullen… are you telling me that my brother is not getting touchy feely with you?" she giggled and I could tell just over the phone that she was blushing.

"Yes, I mean we've been together nearly 6 months, he is wonderful Bella, he is a true gentleman to me and he understands me like no one else but I wanted to make sure you are alright with this?" I laughed and smiled.

"If you're happy and Jasper is then I am totally fine with everything" she let out a deep breath that she was holding and I heard it over the phone.

"Thank goodness, I was scared you would freak out or something."

"Never Ali"

"Anyway change of subject, how do you fancy going out tonight?"

"It's a school night Alice" I reminded her.

"Awww please….Rosalie wants to have a night out for a bit, no alcohol or anything just dancing and catching up in Port Angeles….. Please?" I knew she was pouting.

"Alright fine but you have to ask Charlie and you have to come pick me up and bring me home" she giggled again

"Alright deal."

A few hours later I was all dressed up in a nice top, my skinny dark wash jeans, my black heeled boots on and my hair down and straightened. I made sure to lightly put some make up on otherwise I knew Alice would have a hissy fit if I didn't and we would be here longer. She had already asked Charlie and he had no problems as long as I got home safe and that he liked that Alice and I were hanging out again. She soon arrived in a Volvo c30, which I knew for a fact was not hers. I got inside the car, in the back seat and smiled at her.

"Hey Ali, Hey Rose" they both smiled at me and asked if I was alright, I nodded.

"So Ali, where is your car?" she grunted.

"It broke down, Emmett is trying to fix it with Rose's help but obviously he is limited when the best mechanic can't get underneath the car with a pregnant belly" Rosalie glared at her.

"Alice stop it, you know how much I miss working." She said.

"Anyway Bella to answer your question, the car belongs to Edward, I borrowed it, seeing as I can't use mine and Emmett needs his as the boys are all off out tonight but I don't know where. Hopefully they won't gate crash us."

"Is Jasper with them?" she nodded.

Soon we arrived at the club and the music was swinging and everyone was singing, I knew it would be an awesome night. Soon we began to dance, drinks in our hands and I soon felt a pair of hands around my waist, I turned to see a pair of lush emerald green eyes. I was mesmerised, he was gorgeous.

"Hey" he said, his voice like velvet… so soft and gentle... I was in for a rough evening.

 **I hope everyone liked it and please give it a review, I would love to know if people like or hate this story.**

 **Thanks**

 **Kelly**

 **X**


	4. Want You To Want Me

**Hello again!**

 **I hope everything is enjoying their summer off, I unfortunately have a placement as I'm a student nurse so I'm going to try and update every 3 days but if I forget or I don't I'll apologise in advance, it will be because of how many hours I'm working.**

 **Anyway back to the story… I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, I just own the plot behind it.**

 **The song that inspired this chapter was Jason Derulo – Want You To Want Me**

 **Edward's POV**

It was way too hard to get to sleep, the girls were out and they have dragged the boys out as well. I remember Alice telling Rose that Bella was coming along. I had heard so many stories about this girl… though I had never had the pleasure of making her acquaintance.

I throw the sheets off of me and onto the floor, it felt like a hundred degrees, even though I had nothing on, I felt flushed. I soon knew that sleep wasn't coming to me soon so I dragged my sorry ass out of the bed, put some decent closes on, grabbed my keys and soon my feet were out the door. Shit! I remembered Alice had stolen my car for the evening. This meant I would have to get a cab, I knew where Jasper and Emmett were so I decided to join. I tipped the driver to get me there fast, to be honest I wanted the company. Ever since I had come home, I didn't want to be alone and allow myself time to think about her and maybe shed a few tears over her, I had to keep remembering that she was not worth it.

I soon arrived in Port Angeles at the club that Emmett told me to meet him at. I entered with the bouncers even asking for ID. Good thing I was 24, and was tall and a bit broad, I could get away with it every time. Soon I saw Emmett and Jasper at the bar, I made my way over to them and greeted them both while I got myself a drink. They both had beers and so I decided to have the same. I wasn't teaching tomorrow but the kids did go back, I instead got the day to get a "feel" of Forks as Principle Volturi said, even though I have grown up here and stayed here most of my life. Anyway I was going to enjoy having a drink with my friends and enjoy tonight before I have to deal with everything Tuesday morning when the hard work begins.

I took a deep swig of my beer and swallowed, savouring the taste, it was nice to relax, soon enough, Alice and Rose appeared out of nowhere to greet their other halves, that's what I missed the most to be honest was having someone to share everything with and enjoying the feeling of being in love.

"So Alice…Where is this famous Bella you keep telling me about?" I asked her and she giggled while snuggling into Jasper's side. I knew Bella was Jasper's sister.

"She's around, I think she went to the bathroom… I kind of told her that you guys were not coming, I thought she might have felt a little overwhelmed and she also doesn't know Jasper is here and this is my surprise for her" Jasper smiled down at her and gave her a sweet kiss. I could tell they loved each other very much.

I put my bottle down on the table that we were all sat all near the bar and excused myself to go to the bathroom, the only thing I hated about alcohol was that my bladder became a squeeze toy. After I had finished my business, I headed back out, as soon as I left the toilet, I looked up and became mesmerised.

She was stunning, beautiful…there were no words, she was perfect. Long mahogany hair that had beautiful red tints to it, a body to die for, curvy hips, small waist, small height but the perfect size for me. I wanted her. The thought of her, got me so hot. I suddenly wanted her to want me. She didn't even know me and she already had me. There was nothing that I wouldn't have done to get next to her in that minute, before I could register what was happening, my feet had moved, my hands were on her hips and I was grinding up against her, when she knew I was there she turned around.

All I saw was a perfect face, beautiful doe brown eyes that I could sink into, they reminded me of melted chocolate or chocolate milk, so stunning. Her lips were a dusty rose and I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her until time stopped. She looked like a china doll, so fragile yet beautiful, her porcelain skin glowed under the lights of the club, making her even more irresistible.

"Hi" I said, I wanted this moment to last forever. She smiled a cute smile and blushed, she tipped her head down a bit to try and hide it but failed miserably.

"Hey" She looked so hot.

"Sorry about grabbing your waist and everything, I just saw you across the room and wanted to dance with you" she blushed even redder.

"Don't worry about it" she then started to walk away, I quickly grabbed her hand, sparks flew up my arm, and it felt like magic. She gasped and for a moment, I thought that she felt it as well but it was probably my imagination running wild as usual.

"Wait!... Can I buy you a drink?" I asked. She bit her lip… I was now damned to go to hell.

"Alright, one drink" I smiled my famous crooked smile at her and she blushed again. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the bar, she wanted a vodka and coke so that's what I got her and for the rest of the night it was perfect. We danced, we laughed and by the time it was around 11pm, she was drunk and so was i. I loved every minute of it.

As we were currently dancing, I pulled her towards me, one hand on her waist, the other I gently stroked her cheek and then cupped it, I slowly leaned forward as did she, and she closed her eyes before me so I knew she wanted it too. Ever so gently I pressed my lips against hers and it felt amazing. I pulled away and she smiled, so did i. She then proceeded to grab my hand and pull me into a dark corner and pushed me against the wall before the animal inside her came out to play. She sauntered forward, like a predator stalking its prey about to go in to the kill and grinded herself against me and started to kiss me, our tongues battled for dominance, she won, I would always let her win. She started to bite my neck and it turned me on so much, I proceeded to do the same to her and bit and sucked her neck, I wanted to leave my mark on her, she was mine. I smiled to myself when I saw what I had done. After making out for what seemed forever, I took her hand and we were soon out of the club and I was soon flagging down a cab to take us back to Forks.

We were soon on our way back to Forks and the thought of her got me so hot, she's the one, I wanted her so much. Time soon flew by and we were soon pulling up at my parents' house, I paid the driver and grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room, she started to paw at my clothes and soon they were in a pile on the floor at the bottom of my bed, I took hers off and she was soon jumping on me attacking me with hot wet kisses, she was my high. I could never get tired of her. She started to get frisky and I knew she could feel my hard erection against her small body. I wanted to be inside her so much, it was almost painful. I grabbed her thighs and she was soon laid underneath me, I knew I looked possessive, which in this moment I felt like I was. Her eyes were dilated and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I started to kiss her neck, she moaned.

I then started to graze my fingers across her thighs, she liked this, and she moaned louder, it was a good job the house was empty, my parents were away in Seattle for an overnight stay, a conference Carlisle had to attend. She was so loud it made me more excited. I hooked my fingers under her thong and pulled it down and started to kiss the top of her inner thigh, she went wild at me doing this, I smiled and decided I wanted to mark her there just for me to see, so I did.

I then took her bra off and massaged her breasts, they were beautiful, so perky, just enough for my hands, I kneaded them while sucking on the opposite breast nipple, then I bit down lightly. She was so horny I loved every minute of it. I put one of my hands between her thighs and started to rub circles on her clit and she loved it so much. She started to thrust her hips towards my hand so I took my other hand from her breast and put two fingers inside her, she moaned and screamed while I did this, I picked the pace up as her thrusts got more aggressive. She was soon screaming and I knew she was close, I then leaned forward and bit her nipple and that sent her over the edge, she had come, I made her and I felt proud. I took my fingers out of her and sucked them dry, she watched my as I did this and she pulled me on top of her and kissed the hell out of me, swirling her tongue with mine.

I soon lined myself up with her entrance and looked up at her for permission and she nodded. I proceeded forward and sunk into her. The feeling was indescribable she felt like ecstasy. She was my own brand of heroine. She winced at first and I wondered if she had done this before so I decided to start off slow, it was nice having someone to share this with, it made me feel sort of loved. She soon began moaning as I did.

"Ooh that feels so good" she moaned, she dragged her nails down my back.

"Harder please" with that request I rammed into her harder, granting her wish and she threw her head back against the pillows.

"Faster" she whispered and I did as she wanted.

"Ahhh.. You feel so good on my cock baby" I moaned to her and she kissed me, I guess her liked being talked dirty to.

"You make my pussy feel so wet" she was going to kill me if she continued.

"I'm so close" I smirked

"Ahh I'm gonna come soon" I said, I picked my pace up and was ramming into her quite harshly but by the sounds I was hearing she liked it, I put my hand between us and rubbed her clit again and within a few minutes she came and I followed, giving her even ounce of semen I had. I stayed inside her for a couple of minutes before removing myself from her and covered her under the duvet and soon we were both snuggled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Alice's POV**

I saw them dancing together, I even saw them sharing a kiss, I was happy for them, I wouldn't let on to them that I suspected anything though, if this was meant to be, they needed to work this out on their own. Jasper soon appeared beside me.

"Have you seen Bella?" he asked me. I knew she had gone off with Edward but I didn't know where.

"Baby, she went back to mine, said she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to disturb your parents" His face fell a bit because he didn't get to see her but he would see her tomorrow so that made me feel less guilty for lying to him.

"Baby, why don't we go back to yours?" I asked him, he nodded and soon we were at his house, changed and off to sleep.

I was going to let Edward and Bella sort this out together and see what would happen between them. I just hope that they didn't do anything that they were soon going to regret.

 **Let me know what everyone thinks**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **If you have any questions, message me :)**

 **Thanks**

 **Kelly**

 **X**


	5. Walk of Shame

**Hi guys, sorry for the mega late update! I've been busy with university and trying to get everything sorted for my studies and everything else plus my Nan passed away Christmas day so I'm still trying to get used to that so I do apologise for the late update!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to try and do shorter chapters but update more, so I'm hoping to update two chapters each time, one from Bella's point of view and one from Edwards view.**

 **Chapter Six – Walk of Shame**

 **Bella's POV**

I felt so warm, the kind of warmth that you snuggled into, the kind where you don't want to move but something deep in my mind told me I had too. I opened my eyes slowly, as I did, it soon became known to me that I had no idea where I was. Not only that, there was someone in the bed with me. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! – This was the only question running through my mind at the present.

I slowly turned my face to look to see if the stranger next to me was awake, I was so scared, my heart thumped loudly in my chest, when I saw him, my heart began to melt, he was beautiful. I felt as though my heart skipped a beat just looking at him, his hair was everywhere but in a sexy way, he has a soft cute smile on his face that made him look so peaceful but enhanced his beauty, he had a stubbly beard which made me was to run my fingers down his face. He was amazing but I couldn't remember him at all, did I sleep with him? What did we do? I remember meeting Alice's brother Edward last night and we had a drink together but that's it…

OH MY FUCKING GOD! NOOOOO WAY!

I took a double take at him, he was him, it was Edward, and oh no I slept with my best friend's brother! My breathing escalated too quickly and he began to move around, I was scared he was waking up so I quietly got out of bed, got my clothes, I pulled on my pants, which were inside out but I didn't care, I had my heels in my hand and ever so carefully walked out of his room, down the hallway, down the stairs of the Cullen's house and out the door. I had never walked so fast in my entire life, by the time I got to the bottom of their driveway I was out of breath but I didn't care, I was just happy to be anyway but there.

As I walked home, it was about 7am and neighbours stare, I smile and wave because I just don't care, their probably jealous of my sexy hair and the heels in my hand I told myself. I mean don't judge, I had a lot to drink from what I can remember of last night, usually I'm nothing like I was last night, my dad knows I'm a good girl, I guess we all make mistakes in the drunk world.

When I finally made it home, I was relieved that my dad had left for work and knew I was staying at Alice's last night, I didn't lie, and I did stay there just not with Alice. I was also relieved to know Jasper's car wasn't here either which meant he was at college which made me so happy because of the way I was dressed and he would have known I stayed out but also sad because I had not been able to see him yet. Anyway I got my key out of my purse, opened the door, and went inside and straight up the stairs into the shower. I stripped all the horrible, drunk smelling clothes off my body and put them in the washing hamper, telling myself that I would wash them after I was finished in the shower.

I stepped into the steamy shower, the hot water running down my body felt amazing, especially the water running down my back, and it relaxed my muscles. I started to let my mind wander and I started to feel clammy and my breathing picked up when the water ran over my sensitive breasts. I didn't want to admit it but it felt good in a sexual way, without my mind registering what was happening, my hand went to my left breast and started to knead it gently, it felt amazing I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. My other hand soon found itself exploring other parts of my body such as the sensitivity of my finger nails running themselves across my ribs igniting a heat between my legs. I also liked my hands massaging my inner thighs, the feeling was indescribable. Soon enough I found my hand tracing over my belly, down towards my bikini line. I let my hands do what they wanted, depending on what felt good, I had never done anything like this before but I wondered why, it felt amazing, having the power to bring yourself so much pleasure and enjoy it at the same time, what was not to love? I slowly traced my index finger over my top of my vagina and continued down, it soon became known to me that I was incredibly wet. I soon imagined it was Edward doing all this to me and not myself, it turned me on more and made me wet so much more. I took my index finger and inserted it inside myself, curious of what felt good to me, I knew from biology that the supposed 'G spot' was located at the front wall of the vagina so with my finger inside me, I pressed against the front wall and it did feel good so I started to massage it and it felt even more incredible. I took the hand that was now rubbing my left breast and put it on my clit, rubbing it up and down and round and round and repeating this pattern, my hips started to buck to the pace that I was setting but the feelings were absolutely amazing, euphoria was on the horizon I could feel it, I increased my rubbing on the clit and my inner walls and soon I was screaming in pleasure, my hips bucking as fast as they could, my inner walls clamped down on my finger and I could feel myself release, the orgasm itself was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, it wasn't as good as sex with Edward but it came close enough. I was riding it out for a few minutes, doing anything and everything I could to try and make it last longer, when it finished I removed my finger and took a few deep breaths as my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

When I eventually regained my breath, I felt even more aroused that I did before, so I took the shower head off of the holder and held it against my clit, it was so sensitive it stung at first but after my hips began to buck and my wind wondered and I let myself relax, I felt the feeling coming back, it was amazing that I felt as though my legs were going to give from underneath me, soon enough I was screaming again, louder than last time and coming for longer, I noticed this time I had ejaculated. As I was coming I let everything go and I came all over the floor of the shower but the feeling was too good to not relive it. Once I had come down from my high, I finished getting washed and doing my hair and got ready for school. It was already 7:45am and I needed to leave in 20 minutes so I dried my hair and let the curls do what they wanted, I got dressed in some tight skinny jeans and my nice black heels boots with a cute top and a cardigan since the weather looked better than usual, I put a little mascara on to make my eyes pop and some lip balm to make my lips look better than looking dull like they normally do. I got outside and by random, Alice was there in her car which by the way was a Porsche! Waiting to take me to school. I walked down the steps and got into her car and secured myself into the death trap.

"Hey Bella" she said to me with an uncanny Cheshire cat smile, she was either up to something or knew something I didn't, either way I was not asking because if I did it would lead to me wishing I didn't know in the first place.

"Hey Ali" I smiled at her

"Ready to go back to school? I know everyone's excited about seeing you again" she said as we set off to school, it was about a five minute drive to Forks high school, so it didn't take long for us to arrive.

"I guess so, I'm just a bit nervous" I replied. She laughed at my response.

"Don't be silly, you'll be fine, we have a new English teaching starting anyway"

"Really? Do you know who?" I asked intrigued as English was my best subject and my most favourite.

"I have no idea to be honest, probably some old guy" she said with a smile. Hmm what was she up to...

 **I hope you guys liked it and the other will be on it's way later today I promise.**

 **Please review and let me know any opinions**

 **Thanks**

 **Kelly**

 **X**


	6. Poison

**Hey guys, as promised the second chapter of today's update! This is from Edwards's point of view.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Six – Rita Ora - Poison**

 **Edward's POV**

"EDWARD!" I shot up out of bed, disorientated. I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom, no one was there, and then I started to lay back down and closed my eyes for a split second when…

"EDWARD!" I realised it was Alice, she then stormed into my bedroom and I was kind of glad the woman from last night had seemed to go before Alice came back. I wonder when she left? Did she not enjoy last night? She could have least told me her name and left her number. Trying to get over how bad I want her so much. Nothing ever gets me high like her did. She's my poison. She was going straight to my head and I was heading for the edge every time my mind wandered to her. I looked up at my sister and spoke with sleep in my voice.

"What is it Alice?" she stood there, eyebrow raised, hands on hips and glaring at me, what did I do?

"You idiot, it's 7:45am, it's time to get up and get ready for your first day of teaching! Plus I have to pick up Bella in twenty minutes so I suggest you have a shower because I can smell the alcoholic stench of last night from here, get your arse in gear and get moving because class starts at 8:30am! Tootles!" with that she disappeared from my sight and I did as she said, luckily I was able to find all my stuff I needed for today straight away which saved me some time, I had a quick shower, did everything I needed to in the bathroom, got dressed into some dark wash blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows with a grey blazer and my brown shoes, I looked very professional, which I needed to today to make a good first impression to all the facility staff.

On the way out of the house, I grabbed my car keys, a cup of coffee to take with me and grabbed my coat and off I went to the high school for my first day of my new job. My dad says that everyone he knew at the school were lovely people which I was hoping for, nothing worse than having to spend 8 hours a day with people you don't like.

I got into my car and set off for the 10 minute drive to the school. Before I knew it, I was there, luckily, there was a parking space next to my sisters Porsche, so I parked there, and I knew she wouldn't mind. I got my stuff together, got out of the car, locked it, and then headed into the school. I reported to the reception where I spotted Mrs Cope.

"Hello Mrs Cope" she turned around to face me and smiled.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to see a fresh face around here, are you ready for me to show you your classroom?" I smiled and nodded.

"Follow me and I'll take you there, since you went to forks high, you know the ins and outs of it all, nothing's changed apart from a few teachers but that's it. Just to let you know as well, there are some particular students in your class that are known for trouble making and a few hidden gems as well"

"Well that's useful to know thank you for telling me"

"No problem dear and here we are" We soon arrived outside the classroom, which made me chuckle to myself as it was my English room when I was here learning.

"Thank you for the advice and for showing me when I am" she smiled and pinched my cheek

"Not a problem dear, good luck!" she soon hurried back down the hall to her desk in reception, she was such a nice lady, she was like a grandmother to me, always there when you needed to talk about anything and everything.

I took a deep breath and gave myself a quick pep talk on how I was going to handle this class. I then stood up straight and put my game face on. Let show them whose boss. I then walked inside.

"Hello students, I am your new English teacher" I said this while walking to my new desk and then I began to write my name on the chalk board.

"My name is Mr Cullen, or you can call me Edward, I don't mind either way" from the back of the room, I heard a gasp, which I don't know if other students heard it, I decided to ignore it and get on with my teaching. I continued to write on the board.

"Today we will be looking at Romeo and Juliet and looking at why Shakespeare allowed these two characters to fight to be together but then deceased both of them, a common love scenario, we will be discussing as a class what your opinions are of his work and why you believe this is a good piece of literature or a bad piece" as soon I had finished writing this on the board, I turned around and glanced at my students and smiled. Several of them looked like they were about to be killed, a few others looked excited, some were staring into space, Alice was sat at the back grinning and hyper as she normally was and sat next to a girl, trying to hide her face behind her hair, as if she was trying to hide away, I soon realised why. When she was not able to hide any longer, I saw her and recognised her immediately, she was the beautiful woman who I danced with last night but also kissed and had sex with last night. SHE WAS MY STUDENT! I instantly felt warm and vulnerable. It made me think I was a lightweight regarding last night but it also made me wonder if I was falling for her.

"Everyone discuss your opinions between yourself and the person sitting next to you" Which to them and me was code for: do what the hell you want for the next few minutes.

"Alice?" she looked up at me, with a sad look on her face?

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment please?" I said with a stern face but tight smile. She instantly got up and walked outside with me. I closed the door behind us and made sure the hallways were clear.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she looked innocent

"Tell you what?" she said

"That the girl me and you both know I danced, kissed and took home last night was Bella?!"

"Because I knew If you both knew you were going to be teacher and student, you wouldn't have acted on your feelings!"

"Damn right I wouldn't have! I could get into so much trouble for this! Not to mention fired and also Bella's dad is a cop! What were you thinking?!" she looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry alright! I wanted you guys to figure everything out on your own without having to have the thoughts of jail or any factors in the way of your feelings, I know you like her, I know you haven't both officially met yet but you guys have so much in common, you'd be great together" I hugged her.

"I forgive you, but I can't act on any feelings I have for her, I'm her teacher now and it's wrong" I said and walked back inside the classroom. Alice followed behind me sulking.

"Sorry about that class, now where we were?" A student at the back, which I realised to be Bella put her hand up.

"Romeo and Juliet" I laughed

"Oh yes, do you have an opinion on it?" she looked down while she talked.

"I believe Shakespeare wanted to highlight how pain in a love story can escalate to serious consequences if people aren't honest but it also shows that soul mates are meant to be together through the good and the bad and that when they are together they can conquer anything, even in death." By the end we were looking at each other and it seemed as though the world disappeared around us, just me and her together alone and experiencing feelings that cannot be explained. It made me think of the bittersweet ecstasy that she got me in, falling deep for her I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight, she made feel I was out of my mind.

I cleared my throat and put my mind back on track.

"That's a very good opinion and one that many people think about the story, anyone else with opinions?" everyone kept quiet which annoyed me.

"Alright then, seeing as mostly everyone is shy, I want a paper written for next Friday's lesson about your opinions on Romeo and Juliet and I want it to be at least 500 words long with a descriptive section on why you feel strongly about this, class dismissed" the bell then rang and everyone soon left apart from her.

"Edward, can we talk?" she said quietly. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Alright" I turned with my arms crossed over my chest in a protective way, maybe it was to protect myself from her, and she already had a piece of me that she didn't know she had.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know you were Alice's brother until this morning, I panicked and I left, scared of what would've happened and I'm sorry" she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't know you were Bella, I just thought you were some beautiful random woman, I didn't know you were you and if I did I wouldn't have acted the way and I did and I wouldn't have done what we did last night, it was wrong and I'm sorry" I said looking at the floor.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said, I looked up into her eyes and she looked confused.

"Of course you are, your gorgeous, how could I not be attracted to you?" she hid her face with her face again and said "I have no idea"

I closed the space between us and put her hair behind her ear with my hand, she leaned into my hand. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, you're the best kisser I have had the pleasure of kissing and the most amazing person I have had the honour or sharing my bed with" she bit her lip and blushed. The lip biting was a no no for me. I couldn't control what I did next.

I grabbed her face, pulled her towards me and kissed her gently, pouring all my feelings into the kiss, I wanted her to realise that I liked her and yesterday was special to me and she was not just a one night stand or anything, she was special to me. Once the kiss was over, I leaned my forehead against hers and kept my eyes closed for a few seconds. When I opened them, she was staring into my eyes.

"We'll figure this out together alright, we'll take it slow and see where it goes and keep it between us until we figure it all out, okay?" she blushed and nodded

"Together" she said with a smile

"I pick my poison and it's you" I told her and then we shared one gentle kiss before we pulled away and parted for the day, her going to her next class and me teaching another set of rowdy teenagers. Please god help me!

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter?**

 **Any suggestions feel free to review!**

 **Reviews make me happy and inspire me to update quicker!**

 **Thanks**

 **Kelly**

 **X**


End file.
